Amor a primera sonrisa
by mutemuia
Summary: Esa vez en la que Zeno conquistó a una aldeana sin quererlo [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Esa vez…_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Opción nº 14:_** Esa vez en la que Zeno conquistó a una aldeana sin quererlo (propuesto por **loveangel7** ).

* * *

 **AMOR A PRIMERA SONRISA**

Él solo la había ayudado a recoger las manzanas del suelo. Él le ofreció su amabilidad y una sonrisa. Sí, le había sonreído. Y ella se sintió desfallecer.

Una sonrisa… ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pero para ella fue como si el sol de la mañana hubiera besado su alma y tocado su corazón.

Y por supuesto, ni loca iba a dejar escapar a un muchacho así…

En fin, que ya llevaba un rato tratando de convencer a su futuro marido sobre las conveniencias de un enlace, pero anda que él no quería…

—Zeno no puede casarse con la señorita —le decía, con esa costumbre suya peculiar (pero ciertamente interesante) de hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaba ella, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos con desconfianza—. ¿Acaso tienes novia? —Pero luego abrió mucho los ojos, casi con espanto—. ¿Estás casado?

Y acto seguido, exhala un ruidoso suspiro de alivio, deja caer los hombros, y agita la mano frente a él con despreocupación. Todo esto sucedió en tan solo cuatro segundos, puede que cinco como mucho, y Zeno a duras penas podía seguirle la conversación.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó él.

—No, no tienes novia ni esposa… —dijo la muchacha, más bien respondiéndose a sí misma—. Si tuvieras, no tendrías estos agujeros en la túnica —dijo, señalándoselos—. Y aquí también te hace falta un zurcido… Y esas manchas… Son horribles —añadió ella con una mueca de disgusto…

Y Zeno de nuevo sonrió. Pero esta vez en su sonrisa lucía un punto de tristeza que a ella le sobrecogió el corazón… Seguía siendo una sonrisa hermosa, sí, y todavía cálida, pero era como si una nube le hubiera robado parte de su luminosidad al sol del verano…

Ella no tenía forma de saber que esas manchas eran de su propia sangre… Zeno frotaba y frotaba, pero nunca se iban del todo… Y que los agujeros eran... Bueno, mejor no hablar de eso...

—Tengo una buena dote —siguió diciendo ella, deshaciéndose del gris pensamiento y tratando de convencerlo—. Viviríamos junto al río y cultivaríamos los campos de trigo del valle del este. O si prefieres la ganadería, mis padres podrían…

—Señorita, no —le interrumpió Zeno a media frase, quizás con algo más de seriedad y dureza de la esperada en alguien tan jovial. A ella se le cuajaron los ojos de lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

—¿S-Soy… —empezó a decir ella, tragándose los lagrimones que no quería soltar—, soy fea acaso, mi señor?

Zeno dio un paso adelante y enjugó con sus dedos amables la lágrima furtiva que se había escapado, deslizándose por la mejilla de la muchacha.

—No, la señorita no lo es… —le respondió él—. La señorita es muy hermosa…

—¿Pero? —preguntó ella, sorbiéndose disimuladamente la nariz y secándose con la manga de su vestido.

—Zeno no va a casarse con la señorita.

—¿No te gusto? —insistió ella.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

—El corazón de Zeno pertenece a otra.

—¿A otra? —Ella sintió el ruido de algo al romperse dentro de su pecho.

—Sí —respondió él suavemente.

—Pero me dijiste que estás soltero —le porfió ella, negándose a dejar escapar a tan buen mozo como este.

—Lo dijo la señorita —le replicó él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. La señorita preguntó si Zeno tenía novia, y Zeno no la tiene.

—No entiendo —Ella ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Verá… —él baja la vista al suelo y mueve los pies inquieto—. Zeno estuvo casado. Y ella… —A él _aún_ le cuesta decirlo—. Ella murió…

—Oh —La muchacha se llevó la mano al pecho.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve, cada uno perdido en sus reflexiones, dejando que el silencio les rodee, hasta que ella alza la cabeza y le pregunta con curiosidad (y un tanto de esperanza):

—¿Pero no quieres volver a casarte? —y casi sin respirar, añade—. ¿Tener hijos? ¿Ser feliz?

Y él le vuelve a sonreír. Otra sonrisa de un cielo de verano manchado de nubes. Ella se lleva de nuevo la mano al pecho, y trata de sofocar a su acelerado corazón. Tan hermosa sonrisa… Pero tan triste…

—La felicidad de Zeno sería volver a encontrarme con mi esposa, señorita.

—La sigues amando… —dijo ella, a media voz, sintiendo el llanto subirle por la garganta.

—La amaré mientras este cuerpo siga respirando…

Y la muchacha sabe que es cierto. Absolutamente cierto.

De nuevo, el silencio y dos suspiros.

—¡Pero Zeno se siente muy honrado de que quisiera hacer de él un esposo! —exclama de repente.

Él le dedica una sonrisa llena de sol, agita la mano en el aire y sigue su camino hasta perderse de vista, más allá del pueblo. Ella no volverá a verlo.

Y la muchacha suspira de nuevo, queriendo para sí un amor como ese de Zeno por su esposa. Queriendo sentirse amada todos los días de su vida y morir, ya viejecita, sabiendo que la seguirán amando más allá de la muerte…

 _—La amaré mientras este cuerpo siga respirando…_

¿Quién sino Zeno amaría por toda la eternidad?


End file.
